Fully Alive
by arraytime
Summary: FLW/Butch , what more could you possibly want? *wink wink* LEMON/SMUT! OHH YEAHH!


**Lets just say that a lone wanderer (FEMALE) and Butch has some lovin'... *wink wink***

**This might be a AU story, and maybe Butch is a little... off, but I guess thats okay. hehehe. And I might get back with some Harry Potter Fan Fics. lol But I gotta see how this goes. **

**I think if Butch showed us (girls), a little romantic side of him. Then that would be really nice to see in a game. I mean, if he was the one that just gave hints to say "hey babyy...", and all of that goodness, I don't know what to say. I personally, think that Butch would make a great partner (you... know... soul mate?!) for the female hero. I think it would change him. And I think it did in game. XD...**

**I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT, NOR ITS CHARACTERS! I'M JUST A PERSON WITH A IMAGINATION! **

**

* * *

  
**

"Kiss me Butch...", Kristina asked hopefully. Butch's eyes were closed, sitting down on the nearest wall in Megatown. "Butch... did you hear me?", she said, crawling next to him. Butch shrugged his shoulders, and wiped his tunnel snakes jacket. "Fine. If you want to be a jerk... then... thats....", Kristina's throat was dry, and she was hurt. Hurt for him. His eyes were still closed. _'Whats up with him?'_

Kristina buried her head in her hands, and cried. Butch then opened his eyes, and smirked. "I can do more then just kiss you.", he finally spoke to her. She looked up at him, and her eyes were hurting from the crying, and the rubbing. "Butch, I already know what you can do. But just kiss me... I've never been kissed before...", she shyly told him. "Why not?", letting her get teased by the second. "Because your gang was the bully, and I tried to be nice... but...", she trailed off.

Butch didn't want to hear her rant any longer, so he kissed her breathlessly. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and smiled through the kiss.

She moaned in with him, as if in sync. "Your beautiful...", he said to her. Kristina didn't say anything. Why should she? Butch is just a smokin' babe, with a few nice parts to him. And oh boy she wanted to see the parts now...

Butch gently laid her body down, and he was hovering over her. Catching his scent, was just... remarkable... it was a hint of cinnamon, and vanilla. God she loved it.

If her tits are nice, and big underneath those clothes. Boy, I might just cum on those nice tittes of hers. So Butch grabbed her hand, and kissed her neck, and trailed his kissed to her torn white t-shirt, but... damn, it was in the way. "Butch...", she gasped, from his kisses. "Yes?", he hissed seductively to her ear, taking it with his teeth, and gently nibbling it. "We both know, that we can't go this far..."

He stopped, completely about to fuck his friends brains out. "What? Why?", he had the urge to scream. "Because... I-I'm....",

"A virgin?", he cut her in.

She was wide eyed. "Yeahh..."

"Yeah, well so am I. Believe it or not.", he even chuckled from his amusement. He put a piece of strand of hair, back behind her ear, and kissed her lips, softly.

"You have no idea... how much, I want this...", he said, kissing her lips again.

She bit her bottom lip, and moaned. Her inner self was going to win, and she knew it. She felt, a hot fluid going down between her thighs, and she shuddered. This was Butch. Her friend? Her former partner? Oh God, that even sounds wrong too.

She had no idea where to put him. "You know, I do have a house here... I mean.. we don't have to 'do it' right here...",

Butch smiled, and pulled away gently. "So you _want me_ to _fuck_ you in your house? Or on your bed?", he smirked, crossing his lean muscled arms, across his toned chest, which sadly, are underneath his Vault suit, and his Tunnel Snakes jacket.

Kristina shuddered from naughty thought, that she just received from her brain, and nodded, completely drugged from his presence.

Butch smiled, and scooped her up into his arms, and walked towards her 'house', in Megaton.

He opened the rusty door handle, and walked in her house. It wasn't much, but it felt like home. He soon climbed up the stairs with his girl, and gently laid her on the bed.

He hovered over her, again. And crashed his lips, onto hers. Pure bliss, and pleasure was happening. He cupped her face, and kissed her deeply, and she moaned. "So...", he breathed out. "you want to really do this?", he asked, his eyes only focused on hers, and hers only. She felt like she was getting pressured, "I don't know... I mean..."

"You don't have too, if you want too. I understand.", he gently smiled at her, caressing her hands. She nodded, "I want to though...", she said quietly.

Butch heard her, and kissed her. "I'll _try _to give you the best fuck of your life.", he whispered to her ear, his breath was tickling her, and that made her giggle. He took off his Tunnel Snakes jacket, and his Vault suit. The cool breeze cooled his body. The sweat he was emitting from his body, was the best thing he ever felt. Kristina opened her eyes, and saw his chiseled toned body. And the nice abs he has too. She was going to _drool._

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm really bad at this. I'll give you virtual cookies if you review. Even if you put it on Alert, I'll still give you some, but reviews are the best criticism that any author can get. 33 **


End file.
